FableClan
FableClan is owned by Leafbreeze. Consult her talk page or this page's talk page for joining arrangments. StarClan be with you. ''Welcome to FableClan... '''FableClan' is not like other Clans. They live in a dense, dark forest. The only problem is, they're not alone. FableClan lives in an enchanted forest- an Enchanted forest with few creature that only FableClan cats know about, and how to control. They're battle skills are sharp, but are kept hidden like sheathed claws untill the moment of danger when it is needed. FableClan cats do not eat meat, but some of the many plants and herbs found in the forest. Ousiders be warned, danger awaits you the moment you set an unsuspecting paw within the Enchanted Forest. Alliegiances 'Leader' Unicornfrost- A sparkling, silvery white she-cat with silver eyes.(Leafbreeze 'Deputy' Swiftspot- A black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Loveleaf) 'Medicine Cat(s)' Littlewing- A small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes.(Loveleaf) 'Warriors' Gladeshadow- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is very mysterious and devious, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. (Snapefan1) Griffonfeather- A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenixfeather) Pegasuswing- A silver-gray tom with brown eyes.(Phoenixfeather) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Elders' Roleplay (Sorry if I'm not doing this correctly) Littlewing and Swiftspot were sharing tounge contenedly. Littlewing was know a sucessfull Medicine cat, and Swiftspot was now the Deputy! They both knew DawnClan was great, but it wasn't for them. So they left during the night and found FableClan. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (it was fine :) Unicornfrost looked around the camp. So empty. She was sure that FableClan was the newest Clan on earth, there was only her and her two faithful clanmates. She muttered a few bitter words under her breath. "I was stupid to think of this...how will it ever work?," she whispered. It was too late now, she was stuck in this forest. She was scared what would bacome of it and it's mysterious inhabitants if she left. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 17:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Littlewing went up to Unicornfrost. They looked slightly scared. Littlewing cleared her throat. "Unicornfrost." She took a deep breath, "Sorry for asking you this, but, I'm wondering why your name is not Unicornstar." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost seemed to take a few second before she noticed the Littlewing was speaking to her. She looked at her and blonked several times. "I...I don't know!," she exclaimed, flicking her tail, "I went to the Starplace and they called me Unicornfrost...I didn't have a name untill then so....," Unicornfrost's voice trailed away. "They told me about another Clan who's leader didn't end in 'star'. Should mine?," Unicornfrost asked, tilting her head in polite wonder. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know DawnClan's leader did." Littlewing mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your former Clan, right?," asked Unicornfrost in a light, gentle mew, squinting into the distance, trying to remember. "StarClan never said anything about changing it to me, I was too worried about doing something wrong that I forgot if I was doing it right, " mewed Unicronfrost, surrendering with a shrug. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are you part of the User Page Contest?) "Yeah, my old clan. I'm glad my sister came with me." She sighed. "If she hadn't, I don't know if I could leave." Littlewing felt terrible for leaving, but she was a loyal, strong Medicine cat. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I plan to, yes) "And I'd still be living in th-" Unicornfrost broke off, giving herself a little shake, "I-I'm sure you did the right thing. I think I'll go for a walk or something." Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I hope you don't mind me jumping in the roleplay) Gladeshadow padded out of the Warriors Den and glanced at Unicornfrost before she sat down, watching intently. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 14:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's what you're ment to do :) Unicornfrost stared at her paws. She glanced up at Gladeshawdow, down again, then looked up again, this time more startled. She waved her tail, then held it stiffly at her side. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow narrowed her eyes at Unicornfrost, flicking her ripped ear and flexing her claws once, almost as if sensing Unicornfrost's uncertainty. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost flicked her tail and took to staring unblinkingly at Gladeshadow, as if for punishment for trying to scare her. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) ---- Gladeshadow flinched at the she-cat's sudden stare, flattening her ears but not daring to say a word. She flicked her tail but otherwise made no move or action toward her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost supressed a fit of laughter. "I'm going for a walk," she mewed, turning and heading torward the tunnel of vines at the entrance, casting a wide-eyed glance at Gladeshadow over her shoulder. Unicornfrost was worried. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Gladeshadow!" Littlewing mewed in greeting. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (she has a very devious and sinister personality) Gladeshadow reluctantly pulled her amber gaze away from Unicornfrost and glanced at Littlewing, scowling. "Hello, Littlewing." She growled, flexing her claws and lashing her tail, the lingering thought of Unicornfrost still in her mind. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot, who is very protective of her sister growled and walked forward. "Back off. She growled. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow growled and flattened her ears, daring to let a hiss slip out. "You may be Deputy, Swiftspot, and you may have faced Warriors during the most grusome of battles, but you haven't faced me yet. I suggest that you ''should back off-unless you want half of your tail missing." Gladeshadow hissed, glaring at Swiftspot and flexing her claws. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "ExCUSE me?" Littlewing puffed up, defending her sister. "Don't talk to my sister like that!"Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gladeshadow is so mean, lol) "Says the Medicine Cat. You can't even fight! At least ''I ''know how to defend myself." Gladeshadow meowed as she glanced at Littlewing, grinning in amusment. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "For your information, I used to be a warrior. I was in the great TawnyClan battle, I am a fighter." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "''You? A fighter?" Gladeshadow's mock amusment turned into sudden shock, the Medicine Cat's words taking her aback. "Prove it." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Are you forgetting the code?" Littlewing asked. She then signaled Swifspot. She nodded, then ran out of the camp. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You don't scare me...don't lay a claw on my Clan," muttered Unicornfrost absentmindedly, gazing around her. "Maybe I'll fund something interesting today, " she tohugh out loud, thinking of Unicorns. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot ha come back with Unicornfrost! But she didn't seem ready to defend. "Unicornfrost! You are the leader! What do we do?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Gladeshadow's going to tell you more of her past! :) "Wait, wait wait! Please reconsider! I can't be kicked out of a Clan...again." Gladeshadow pleaded, ears flattened and fear in her eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then don't push it." Swiftspot growled. "Hush, Swifty." Littlewing mewed quiently. "Let's she what she has to say." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 15:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow sighed and looked down at her paws. "I'll tell you. I...I used to be part of a Clan. I can't remember which, I just know I used to belong there. I loved my Clan dearly and fough hard to protect it, gaining my scars. But...one day, our Leader turned bad. He...he started killing kits and Elders, and when my Father became an Elder, he killed him too. I couldn't bear it. A day later, when he killed my Mother after she became an Elder, I attacked him. I ripped all of his nine lives right out of him. The Clan turned against me. Ran me out of the Territory." Gladeshadow explained. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Swifty, hold on." Littlewing said to her brother again. She moved forward. "Who was your clan?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:04, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...I can't really remember. Claw something. Claw...ClawClan! ClawClan! Before she-cats couldn't be Warriors! Yes, it was ClawClan!" Gladeshadow meowed, nodding. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost didn't let her burning gaze falter from the warrior. Her eyes were narrowed and gleaming with furiousness at the cat. "What happened?" Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I regretted killing him after I was Exiled by my own Clan. I wandered the forests and territories for moons, too many to count. But during those moons, I decided that fighting was the only way to survive in my eyes. Then, i found FableClan. I saw that you were a Clan and just watched you for a while. You were a growing Clan by the way I saw it, slowly finding new members. I thought that could join so I approached you...and that's how I came here." Gladeshadow meowed, flattening her ears and looking at Unicornfrost desperetly, pleading in her amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost went against all her senses and continued to gaze coldy at Gladeshadow, "You shouldn't have been too careless. Now look where it got you. I would have thought you'd be more careful if you were so desperate not to be banished," Unicornfrost was never this way to any cat, but now even her mew had lost it's light, gentle tone. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Unicornfrost, please. Please let me stay. I'll do anything you want. I just can't be banished again. Please." Gladeshadow pleaded, what looked like tears welling up in her eyes as she hung her head and flattened her ears. "And if you still want to banish me, then just kill me." Gladeshadow submitted herself to Unicornfrost, tears in her eyes. "I just can't be banished again." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost's eyed widened at the very thought, "Kill you," she asked in a dangerous whisper, "Kill you?," ''she hissed. "Are you mad? We don't ''kill ''even a mouse, much less a cat. Surely you knew that?," asked Unicronfrost inrediculusly. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I knew. I know of your Clan's ways, Unicornfrost. But if its banishment you think to do to me, then I'd rather be killed. And if you won't do it, then I'll just do it myself if I must. But I can't be banished again. " Gladeshadow meowed softly, not daring to meet Unicornfrost's gaze. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Every cat deserves to live, and that's why we are here." Swiftspot mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow dared to slowly glance up at Swiftspot, slightly taken aback at her words. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost nodded in Swiftspot direction, "Precisely. But We do not take kindly to cats who threaten their own clanmates," mewed Unicronfrost, her voice regaining it's kind tone, "Consider this your first, and hopefully last, warning." Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced down at her paws for a moment and then back at Unicornfrost. "It ''will be my last warning, Unicornfrost. I swear on my life that it will. T-thank you." She meowed softly, her voice trembling but her tone grateful. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am loyal to my clan. But I can be loyal to others." Swiftspot mewed. "You always WERE the deep thinker." Littlewing rolled her eyes. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Swiftspot and Littlewing, smiling ever so slightly at them. "I owe both of you an apology. I apologize for what I said to both of you." Gladeshadow meowed softly. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm awesome, so I'll forgive you!" Littlewing mewed, now back in character. "And by the way, I AM a fighter. But I don't like to show it if you know what I mean." She winked. "Sure, fine." Swiftspot also nodded. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost nodded. "Dangerous times are ahead. What have we if not each other?" Leafbreeze Nature's ally 16:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow smiled slightly, gateful and relief, and glanced down at her paws once and then at Unicornfrost, Swiftspot, and Littlewing. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You have enimes! Yes enimes, if you are not a good kit, then you will have enimes. Tall, strong! So be good little kit, and you will not have enimes!" Littlewing mewed in a sing-song voice. It was a song queens sang to their kits so they would stay out of trouble. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 16:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow stifled an amused laugh, but smiled either way at this. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, she asked what we would have without each other!" She defended herself. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow smiled, a sence of happiness washing over her. But that happiness and her smile suddenly dissapeared, replaced with overwhelming heartbreak as she suddenly remembered one other cat. Remembering her past was one thing, but remembering who caused her to kill her Clan Leader was another. "Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow murmured, almost oblivious to the cats around her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- But Swiftspot did hear. He nodded, blinked but he didn't say anything else. Swiftspot could sometimes be so weird. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wolfeyes...he did it. He made me. Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow murmured, the memory of a blue-grey tom with blazing yellow eyes and darker grey-blue tabby stripes in her terrible memories. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And just who is ''Wolfeyes?," asked Unicornfrost Leafbreeze Nature's ally 17:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He was your mate, wasn't he?" Swiftspot said quite plainly. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes...he was. It was ''him. I remember clearly now. Wolfeyes made me. He encouraged me to kill the Leader. It was him. He didn't even support me when they tried to Exile me. He helped them chase me out." Gladeshadow breathed, her amber eyes drowned only with disblief at the strong memory in her mind, growing clearer with every passing second. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot just walked away. "Excuse him, you just got him in a deep-thinking mood, expect to see him in the warriors den in the middle of the night with some convuluted plan." Littlewing mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Swiftspot as he walked off and then looked at Littlewing, flicking her torn ear with a confused look on her face. The memory of Wolfeyes still hung over Gladeshadow's head like a heavy raincloud, and the more she thought of him, the more infuriated she became deep inside, deciding not to show it. "Hmm. I wonder what was thinking. He was the only one who first heard me when I said ''his ''name. Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow meowed, looking at Littlewing. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Swiftspot is an odd little fellow. And I think that's why I love her so much." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:39, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow managed an amused smile at Littlewing before pausing, thinking hard about Wolfeyes, the cat that betrayed her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost, meanwhile, stared thoughtfully into the distance. "Well, you don't have to worry about him now. You're ment to be here," she mewed, nodding. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 17:44, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced up at Unicornfrost and smiled. "Thank you, Unicornfrost." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:47, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have to go) Littlewing left, "I have to go hunting, bye all!" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bye, Littlewing." Gladeshadow meowed with a nod as the Medicine Cat padded away. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Littlewing came back with two leaves of comfrey, and some catmint. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 18:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I see you're restoking your medicine supplies." Gladeshadow observed as she watched Littlewing intently. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes, I am. Can you help me bring back the herbs we eat that I picked out?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 18:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Gladeshadow meowed with a nod. "Where are they?" RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Over here." Littlewing walked out of the woods. A mouse scuttled between her paws, and her mouth watered. This was the only thing she missed about DawnClan. "Right here!" She took a stack, and motioned for her to take the other. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 18:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow bent her head and took a stack of herbs in her jaws as well, turning her head to look at Littlewing for more instruction. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have to go..again...) "Just go to camp and put it on the HerbPile." She mewed. "These aren't medical herbs." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 18:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay :) Gladeshadow nodded and padded away from Littlewing and back to the FableClan camp. Once there, she glanced around, only to spot a pile of herbs, the HerbPile. She walked over to the HerbPile and set down the stack of herbs in her jaws onto the pile. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost bit her lip, then turned and ducked her head through the vine tunnel, and out of camp. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 19:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Littlewing sighed. "It was such a weird morning." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 19:43, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced up and looked at Littlewing, shaking her head and smiling in amusment. "Oh, you have no idea, Littlewing." She chuckled, smiling. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost nearly jumped out of her fur as a loud, bird-like shriek sounded from up ahead. Trembling, her breath quick and shallow, she followed the sound. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 19:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot came out of the warrior den. "WHAT THE GREAT STARCLAN IN SILVERPELT THAT WATHCES OVER ME?" Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 19:51, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow gasped and jumped, nearly letting out a surprised yowl as she snapped her head to the side, spotting Swiftspot as she emerged from the Warriors den. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "WHAT WAS THAT?" Swiftspot roared, "I WAS THUNKING!" "Swifty, clam down!" Littlewing yowled. "I didn't hear anything." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 19:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What in StarClan's name...?" Gladeshadow looked at Swiftspot in shock and then at Littlewing. Gladeshadow hadn't heard anything either. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot grumbled then went right back into the den. Littlewing sighed happily. Oh how she loved Swiftspot, she was an amazing sister with all her oddities. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 20:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost peered over a bush, and let out a gasp of both suprise and relief at what she saw behind it. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 20:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot sat down, trying to recover her thoughts. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 20:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slightly confused and startled by what had just occured, Gladeshadow glanced at Littlewing. "What just happened?" She asked uncertaintly. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No clue" She shrugged. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 20:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicronfrost stared, transfixed, and the great, black skeletal horse before her. It raised it's head and let out another ear-splitting shriek. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 20:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "OKAY, THAT IS IT!" Swiftspot ran out into the woods. "UNICORNFROST, WHAT IS THAT?" He yowled. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 20:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow gasped as Swiftspot ran out of camp and into the woods. Hesitating for only a moment, she called for Littlewing and ran out of camp and after Swiftspot. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost hissed as the creature turned it's reptillian head otrwards her. She stummbled out of the bushes and gazed up at it in wonder. It tiltied it's head and gave a small, high-pitched, chirp. Leafbreeze Nature's ally 20:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Panting, Gladeshadow glanced around wildly for where in StarClan Swiftspot had gone. And thats' when shescented Unicornfrost and heard the strange, high-pitched chirp now far ahead. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 20:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Is that a Threstral?" Swiftspot asked. "What in Glaux's name is a Threstral?" Littlewing asked, panting as she just got there from camp. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hearing the voices of Swiftspot and Littlewing, Gladeshadow instantly ran forward until she found the two sisters. "Both of you," she panted heavily. "Did you hear that chirp? Unicornfrost's scent is near where it came from." RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can't you see it in front of us?" Littlewing asked. "I can." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What? You mean-great StarClan." Gladeshadow laid her eyes on the massive skeletal horse, awestruck yet shocked at what she was seeing. "If you can see it and I can too, then we must have gone mad." Gladeshadow breathed, staring at the creature in shock. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Have you seen death?" Swiftspot whispered. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yes...my Mother and Father...and my one kit." Gladeshadow whispered, the memories flooding back and a new one appearing in her mind-of her kit, Jaykit, whom she had with Wolfeyes. The old ClawClan Leader had killed Jaykit too. "But...but why does seeing death have anything to do with this...Thestral?" Gladeshadow asked in a whisper, staring at the creature. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:19, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If that IS what it is, you can only see them if you seen death" She whispered. "I have seen my other littermate, Mistkit and my mother die. Littlewing has seen both her mentors die." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:21, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- A sence of overwhelming pity washed over Gladeshadow, and she paused for a moment before speaking again. "I'm so sorry for you both...But...why and how it this...Thestral, here?" Gladeshadow asked softly, unwilling to think of the death of her family and thinking of it only when she laid her amber eyes on the Thestral. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Swiftspot remebered everything. Ther dead sister, their dead mother and father, Littlewing's two dead mentors. "Because we are FableClan." Littlewing said. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "W-what do you mean? I don't understand." Gladeshadow meowed softly, glancing at Littlewing and Swiftspot. Yes, Gladeshadow realized that they were FableClan, but what did the Thestral have anything to do with it? RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "FableClan is home to many creatures..." Swftspot walked randomly off again, thinking. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced at Swiftspot as she walked off, staring at her for a moment before looking at Littlewing to see her reaction to this. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:31, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Would she stop think for once?" Littlewing mewed fondly. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I hope you don't mind if I add Wolfeyes, the one who betrayed her, to suddenly appear?) Gladeshadow shrugged and flicked an ear before sitting down for a moment as if in deep thought. She glanced at the Thestral again and looked away from it-but, ever so suddenly, it let out a sharp chirp of alarm and began to walk off. Gladeshadow snapped her head up in shock-only to hear the soft rustle of bushes ahead. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Uh..do we even know if it's a threstral?) Littlewing looked on to the bushes. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:40, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (seemes like one :) Oh, and I roleplay Wolfeyes-its gonna get fighty real fast!) Gladeshadow's heart skipped a beat at what she saw emerge from the bushes. A rather large blue-grey tom with darker blue grey stripes and blazing, ublinking yellow eyes emerged from the bushes, claws unsheathed. The yellow eyes instantly found Gladeshadow's amber ones, and both narrowed at eachother. Gladeshadow recognized him at once. "Wolfeyes." Gladeshadow breathed. "Gladeshadow." Wolfeyes grnned slyly at her, a dark glint in his eyes. Gladeshadow didn't know what she was thinking. "You...YOU!" Unsheathing her claws, Gladeshadow instantly leapt at Wolfeyes with an angry yowl. Wolfeyes grinned and dodged the attack, letting Gladeshadow land snout-first into the ground behind him. "You do remember me." Wolfeyes snickered darkly as he spun around and leapt at Gladeshadow, only to rake his claws along her side. She let out a piercing scream of pain and twisted away, lashing out with her claws and scratching the side of Wolfeyes' shoulder. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (If you are confused, read Littlewing "I'll show you Im a fighter today Gladeshadow!" She went into battle, feeling nostaglia for Bluewing, but she shook her head. The she-cat wasn't in DawnClan. She was in FableClan. She raced into battle, raking Wolfeye's shoulder. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 22:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ------ Wolfeye hissed angrilly and, in response, twisted around and calmped his jaws on Littlewing's shoulder, all the while reaching out with a paw and, with dangerous skill, clawed at her front leg. Gladeshadow managed to stagger to her feet, her side where Wolfeye had scratched her dripping with crimson-red blood. She glanced up and gasped, immidiatly leaping at Wolfeye and raking her claws along one side of his face, making him release Littlewing. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 22:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG